Networks, such as the Internet, allow users to access content (e.g., web pages). Some content may be relatively high-fidelity content, such as high resolution (e.g., high definition, or “HD”) video content. In some situations, content (such as high-fidelity content) may consume a relatively large amount of bandwidth, relative to the bandwidth available to a particular user. In these situations, the content may be provided in an undesirable manner, which may degrade the user's experience. For instance, the user may experience a relatively long load time for the content, the user may experience pauses or other playback issues associated with the content, etc.